


RWBY: The Next Generation

by Celticmagi



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celticmagi/pseuds/Celticmagi
Summary: 20 years after the defeat of Salem, children then are now grown, and they have their own children each on their way to a new future and their own stories to tell. Welcome to the next generation of beacon. (Rated M for adult themes, violence, and language)





	1. Interviews and a Return

**Hello all and welcome to this craziness I have written. have fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the RWBY universe or the world of Remnant those are property of Rooster teeth and The wonderful mind of Mounty Oum (RIP)**

* * *

Sitting in a blank room a tall bull Faunus with windswept pitch black hair, red horns curving with his head, and burning amber eyes named Scorch looked around with minor annoyance but kept a stoic face as he had passed the entry exam for beacon… so why did he have to wait longer. Then his question was answered as headmistress Glynda Goodwitch walked into the room along with her second in command Velvet Scarlatina, the formerly shy bunny Faunus has gained a bit of courage since her time at beacon. Sitting down across from the bull Faunus the disciplinarian had calmed slightly but was still strict. He looked at her and she looked at him before she asked "I'll cut right to it mister _Taurus_ , we know who your parents are and despite that we will give you a chance to attend this academy on the condition that if you encounter _his_ group you come straight to the staff and tell us."

Looking between the two women in front of him, Scorch simply nodded saying "Alright."

Which produced two different reactions, velvet simply stared at him dumbfounded and Glynda looked at him curious before saying "you have no issue with betraying that organization?"

Scorch simply shrugged saying "no love lost between me and those terrorists"

Glynda still looked at him skeptical before saying "very well you will be cleared, welcome to beacon"

He nodded saying "thank you."

After thanking them he got up and walked out without another word leaving the two women in silence and a small amount of confusion as velvet then said "so miss Goodwitch do I still need to bring in mister black and miss Torchwick?"

Glynda then nods saying "bring them in velvet… how did Ozpin do this?"

Velvet patted her shoulder saying "you've done wonderfully since he fell Glynda"

With a smile velvet left the room and returned with a very short girl with black hair in twin tails and mint green eyes walking into the room with a smile as she sat down and pulling out her scroll Glynda raised an eyebrow saying "do you know why you're here miss Torchwick"

The short girl kept her smile as she typed out as a synthetic voice said "well am I arrested? You clearly know who my parents are? So, am I arrested or am I accepted? I did pass the entrance exams"

She kept a grin across her face as Glynda gained a small tick mark on her forehead as she said "no you're not under arrest, yes we do, and that depends upon your answer young lady"

Raising an eyebrow gaining a curious look before Glynda continues by saying "do you have contact with your father or mother?"

She simply smiled and nodded 'saying' "I do, but I don't know where they are or what they are up to sorry, they want their darling daughter to become strong before she joins the family business"

She then shot them a wink before Glynda rubbed her temples saying "very well… should you get any sort of information you are to report it straight to the police, to me, or to miss Scarlatina. Understood?"

She smiles nodding as she got up and simply walked out the room leaving the two women slightly dumbfounded as Glynda rubbed the bridge of her nose before saying "please bring in mister black."

Velvet looked even more annoyed saying "yes ma'am."

Walking away for a moment before leading in a suave looking green haired boy tilted his head saying "two beautiful women in the same room, is it my birthday?"

The two women scowled at him before Glynda said "young man, behave or else…"

Before she could finish Jaden said "or else I'll be punished? Oh no, I hope it's a spanking"

Winking at them Glynda whipped her crop out and a glyph appeared above him slamming his head against the table causing his fedora to fly off his head before she said "you will be quiet if you want entry into my academy and you will refrain from such lecherous comments young man."

Her tone was pure ice cold enough to freeze anyone's blood but Jaden despite being held down by telekinetic force and threatened by the headmistress of beacon kept his shit eating grin before "alright, alright. Point heard and memorized boss. So why am I here and not going towards the port, or jail?"

Sighing Glynda released him as he popped his neck and put his hat back on as velvet glared at him not liking his attitude or his language as Glynda said "continue to act as you are those may become what is happening. Now we know who your parents are and we are willing to look past that and allow you in on the promise that you will give us any and all information about your parents"

Jaden looked at them and sighed saying "if that's all and I get to piss off dear old mom and dad as a bonus. Deal"

Smirking at them as they look at him oddly as Glynda says "well then do you have any information for us now?"

Looking at her he leans forward saying "my mom's a world-renowned thief and my dad is an assassin with mechanical legs. I'm their only child. And they once worked with one cinder fall."

She looks at him irked as she holds her crop in white knuckles saying "new information young man."

He shrugged saying "haven't heard from them in a while sorry bout that."

Pinching the bridge of her nose Glynda sighs saying "very well then should you gain anything new come to me or any of the staff immediately"

He then tipped his hat saying "on my honor, or lack thereof. Now then may I be off?"

Velvet was already at the door opening it as he strode out giving a wink to the bunny as she closed the door saying "are you sure we should allow them in? one is the son of the two most infamous terrorists in the world, another is a mute heiress to a crime organization, and the last one is… well that."

Glynda sighed saying "I know your concerns velvet but we will need them… the inner circle has found stirrings within the Grimm lands, specifically the spawning pits near Salem's ruins."

Velvet went wide eyed saying "there's no way… could she be back?"

The older woman shakes her head saying "no Ozpin made sure of that. There's something else happening. The other headmasters have sent Qrow and ruby out to investigate. We have to have faith and be a beacon as we always have been."

Velvet nodded saying "yes ma'am."

Glynda moved a stray gray blonde hair back into place as she stood up saying "now then let's call a staff meeting. The school year is about to begin. Now remember do not use those last names, use the ones provided, we don't need miss Xiao-long or any of the teachers going off."

Velvet nods saying "yes ma'am. This will be an interesting year wont it?"

Glynda gives a rare chuckle saying "yes I do believe it will be. and whether this is good or bad, it reminds me of the first-year team RWBY and JNPR came to beacon. Let's hope we don't have as much chaos this time."

-Deep within the Grimm lands-

A woman held out her sniper rifle against a cliff looking through her scope to gage what's going on in the valley below her the red sky turning darker with each minute with the sun setting above leaving her with an uncomfortable feeling but she was a veteran huntress and kept her cool as she could see Grimm crawl out of their spawning pools she could also see the ruins which were once Salem's strong hold. Folding up her scythe she slides down and returns to the man waiting at their campsite. Despite his age and graying hair, he still lifted his old silver flask to his lips and took a draught before hearing his niece's soft footsteps he turned to see the red cloaked reaper approach as he corked his flask and put it away into his gray shirt before saying "anything?"

"No uncle Qrow, nothing out of the ordinary beyond some Grimm spawning. Are you sure that the circles readings weren't paranoia? We… Ozpin, killed Salem" the formerly young reaper removed her hood showing how much she has matured, taller and now an almost identical clone to her mother summer rose, ruby rose stood there in her gear, a V-neck black long sleeve shirt under a black corset with red ties, having abandoned the old "battle skirts" she now wears form fitting black pants and boots all under her signature blood red cloak now slightly tattered at the end.

Nodding to her "I understand ruby, but you have to understand the circle has to be paranoid especially during peace times so we will always be ready. Now we will do one last investigation after sunset which is when they said the activity…"

He was cut off by an explosion and continuous rumble as both reapers ran up and ruby pulled her scythe out fully lodging it into the ground as Qrow held his own on his back as ruby looked and saw several ancient goliaths pushing the ruins of Salem's castle off of its precipice to go crashing down with a thunderous sound that rocked the entirety of the Grimm lands as new crystals began to rise as a single tiny figure walked behind the goliaths its arms raised towards where the ruins once were as the goliaths slowly walked away leaving the figure there as ruby and Qrow watched dumbstruck through night vision scope and binoculars as a structure that looked like it belonged to an ancient culture arose from the crystal forming a new building, a Parthenon made of the purple crystal and stone of the surrounding area as the figure entered they could not make out what the figure looked like so they pushed forward in silent stealth as they could sense the increase in Grimm presence.

Slowly moving closer and closer to the new structure they could feel the evil coming from it they continued to move closer staying quiet before they entered the structure as two large alpha Beowolves launched forward at them as two packs followed their alphas in the attack of the intruding hunters but were quickly dispatched before Ursas and Creeps ran at them as if to defend whatever was within before a voice rang out one that caused ruby to freeze to her very bones as it called out "Enough!"

Being a veteran huntress comes with having a strong spine and understanding how to control your fear and sadness but that one word, in the voice that carried it was enough to make ruby rose, the top huntress of remnant, quiver in her boots for a second before she shook it off until the grim parted and footsteps could be heard slowly clicking against the stone. Holding there scythes ready until the tips were forced against the floor surrounded in a black energy which held them down no matter how hard they pulled their metal weapons would not lift. And then torches began to light up the area showing the two hunters just how terribly outnumbered they were but the thing that caught ruby's eyes the most was the single humanoid, a woman in a floor length blood red sleeveless dress which hugged her mature form. Deathly white skin laced with black veins up her toned arms and pushing towards the front of her face, her face serene with a unsettling smile adorning her lips, black sclera surrounding Glowing vivid-green irises, and her deep red hair held back in an elegant ponytail that trailed down to her mid back as she looked between the two hunters and stopping on ruby's face her smile grew to give her a terrifying visage as her head tilted to the side as she would do when she was alive saying "Hello again ruby."

Her silver eyes widen in horror as her hands lift to her mouth covering it, despite every instinct screaming at her to keep hold of her weapon as she was surrounded by grimm as she croaks out "P-Pyrrha?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I can't believe I'm doing this well... probably jinxing myself but I do hope I can keep up this pace its good and it works with my schedule. so thank you for anyone who will read this and all reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

**For those who want to know who the new people are**

**CHARACTERS:**

**Adam x Cinder- Scorch Taurus**

**Description- Tall and athletic build, light tan, short spikey windswept pitch black hair, two red horns that slope with his head, almost glowing amber eyes, a scar going up from his chin to above the right side of his lips.**

**Combat outfit- An open long sleeved black trench coat with red sleeves and yellow amber designs line the sleeves, black pants, red shirt, and combat boots**

**Roman x Neopolitan- Mint Torchwick**

**Description- Same height as her mother but well developed body, Jet black hair held in twin tails with streaks of white down each tail, bright green eyes, mute**

**Combat outfit- A sleeveless black blouse which shows her stomach with white frills just under her neck, black ribbon holding her twin tails, black choker, black arm bands with white frills around her wrist and elbow, a black thigh length skirt held up with a white belt**

**Mercury x Emerald- Jaden Black**

**Description- Tall, thin, pale, short bright green hair, silver gray eyes**

**Combat outfit- A white shirt under a black vest and long over coat, black slacks with two leather belts, steel toe shoed and steel knuckled gloves**


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha has returned... how? and what about the kids? lets meet them.

Surrounded by grimm the two hunters should both be fighting for their lives, SHOULD, but the two of them could do nothing but stare at the beautiful red clothed woman infront of them. Ruby could do nothing but stare in stunned silence as she was frozen in the cold gaze of her former classmate and friend, Qrow on the other hand held his weapon ready to strike at any grimm that got too close or if the woman moved closer. Pyrrha stood there still with the same chilling smile before she said "yes ruby its me, how is everyone I do miss them."  
Shaken out of her stupor ruby looked at her dumbfounded as she lowered her hands saying "P-Pyrrha, How? W-what happened to you?"  
Her smile never faltering Pyrrha says "Oh this?" Holding up her now deathly white arm which had black spider like veins running up its length "Why its what happens to those that watch their friends abandon them and leave them to die at the hands of those who were weaker then them."  
Ruby was taken aback by Pyrrha's statement before she tried to counter Pyrrha continued "Now get out of my home before I throw you out in chunks."  
Her eyes flashed a dark black and green as qrow saw the opportunity and folded his weapon and slowly moved back towards the exit but saw ruby stay back as she tried to say "Pyrrha this isn't you, please come back…"  
"NOW." Was all Pyrrha said as she turned and started back into the shadows as ruby grabbed her rifle and before she could lift it qrow struck the base of her head and even with her aura ruby crumpled into her uncle's arms. He dragged her out quickly the two scythes on his back as he took her to their camp which was surrounded by grimm but they allowed qrow to pack up and wake ruby up as she went straight into combat mode ready to strike the first thing she saw which was qrow. He took the fist to his cheek as he looked at her she saw the situation and said "They're not attacking?"  
"No kiddo, but I don't know how long your former classmate's kindness will last. Now come on need to return to beacon and tell Glynda and the circle our findings" his face hard but she knew that was only his "work face" and he knew she was hurting but he knew they needed to get out of the grimmlands.  
-One Week Later-  
Over the city of Vale a bullhead flew over the area and made its way to the Cliffside school of beacon academy. The scenery was gorgeous to the new students who looked out the windows the hum of the engines was all that was heard by them except in one corner where a body was hunched over a trash can emptying the contents of his stomach into the fore mentioned receptacle. As the bullhead finally lands the young man rushes out panting and kissing the ground saying "Never. Leaving. You. Again. Beautiful. Land"  
Finally getting up after his post flight ritual and several people looking at him like he's crazy before his good friend came up and pulled the young man up by his jacket as she sighed saying "Apollo you have got to get over your motion sickness"  
The young man was Apollo arc a tall young man much looking much like his father Jaune arc, broad shouldered and his body showing he actually had training before entering beacon unlike his father, he has a similar mop of golden hair, the main difference between jaune and Apollo is that his eyes are lilac surrounded by blue. Standing up he dusted off his outfit. The other student was Celeste Belladonna who looked like a blonde version of her mother with an added tail, her ears free of any ribbon as she didn't want to be like how her mother was in the beginning hiding who she was, she was in an open zip up short sleeve white jacket over a black crop top showing off her stomach, black pants kept unzipped at the bottom, twin leather belts wrapped around her waist, with a leather bandolier across her chest wh.  
He groaned as he stood up properly next to the cat faunus as he said "It's not something you can get over that easily celeste, my dad still hasn't gotten over his."  
She simply sighed before saying "come on vomit boy"  
Groaning he said "You promised you'd stop calling me that!"  
-Elsewhere at beacon-  
Two blonde teachers both sneeze  
-At the entrance of Beacon-  
As the two walk forward with their bags and talk they pass by a young man with pure white hair looking over a large pile of suitcases as he turns to the man in the suit who had a hand on the bellhop as a short girl, who was paying attention to other things, crashes into his large pile of suitcases which she then seemed to lay over some of them while she looked up at the two men her twin black pony tails extending her height as she looked over them with her mint green eyes she smiled waving at them as the white haired boy turned abit red in the face and said "What do you think you're doing?!"  
She then flipped up next to him and shrugs before he notices afew bottles of dust had been knocked out of the case as he picks them up and pulling out a bottle of fire dust and in his irritation, he didn't notice the seal was cracked and as he pointed it at her the dust was shook free and he said "Do you have any idea what you could of caused? You could of caused a huge ex-"  
As he was about to say it the short girl sneezed from the dust flying up her nose which caused an explosion around them causing her to be dazed as the young man coughed and waved his hand in front of his face to clear the smoke as he saw the girl was on her butt coughing as well as he growled saying "What did I say?!"  
Before he could go on another rant the butler tapped his shoulder as his bags were already back on the bellhop and he motioned that it was time to find the auditorium as he huffs and walks away, the back of his white jacket has the schnee symbol emblazoned in silver, leaving her alone and as she was about to stand up a metal clad hand was held out to him as Apollo offers his hands saying "You ok?"  
She smiles taking his hand and lifting herself up she looks him over critically before typing on her scroll saying "Yeah I'm fine. Thank you, that boy was abit of a dick."  
Holding back a snicker Apollo looked at her curious saying "What's your name? Mine's Apollo Arc."  
Keeping her smile innocent, she 'says' "Mint. Mint Candlewick"  
Walking up behind Apollo Celeste notices Mint and she grabs his head putting him in a headlock she says "Well hello there, Apollo did you make a new friend?"  
Giving a mute giggle at the antics as Apollo waves his arms saying "Celeste let me go."  
With a smirk to rival Yang Xiao-Long she lets him go before holding her hand out saying "Nice to meet you names Celeste"  
Mint takes it and shakes her hand as she retracts her hands and 'says' "Mint. Nice to meet you both. I hope we see eachother again, especially you Apollo 'Winking Face'"  
She gives a mute giggle as Apollo's face turns bright red before he falls flat on his ass after mint slips up going onto her tip toes and pulling him down alittle to kiss his cheek as she walks off leaving Celeste laughing and helping Apollo up as they make their way to the auditorium. Within the auditorium there is a plethora of faunus and human students in their combat uniforms the weapons as unique as the person. Once everyone was assembled the vice headmistress Velvet Scarlatina walked up and tapped the microphone as it boomed over the speakers as she smiled out to the students saying "Welcome everyone now in a moment headmistress Goodwitch will speak so please pay attention."  
She then moved aside as the older woman patted her shoulder before standing infront of the microphone as she took a breath before saying "Welcome, now you all have come here to learn, hone your skills, and become huntsman. This is not a school for those who wish for an easy life, this is not a place for those who are weak of will or conviction. We train warriors, we fight monsters, we are and you will be the defenders of remnant. You made it this far, show me and the world how far you can go. Now tomorrow initiation will be held at the Cliffside of the emerald forest, be ready to fight and earn your beginning. Welcome to Beacon."  
Several students looked around abit nervous but then Velvet returned to the mic and said "Now you all will be sleeping in the ball room for tonight so get some rest and be ready for tomorrow"  
With that the students file out with them then moving into the ball room. Most of the boys showing off by stretching and flexing with afew of the girls whistling until Apollo walked out of the bathroom in a powder blue bunny onesie as he was following the advice given by his aunts, plus he thought it was comfy so he made his way to celeste who tried to hold in a laugh, tried. She began to give a hard belly laugh as she wiped her eyes of tears saying "w-what are you wearing?!"  
With a light blush staining his cheeks he says "what. Its my pajamas, my aunts gave it to me"  
Looking at him she began laughing again saying "it's a onesie!"  
He blushed and got into his sleeping bag and forced his eyes closed abit embarrassed and remembering how his mom and dad told him not to take very piece of advice his dads seven sisters gave him. Elsewhere in the room, tall bull Faunus in his combat gear leans against the wall seemingly asleep until two other bodies come next to him as he opens his amber eyes he is greeted with mint green ones with her typical smirk across her face as well as two very cocky blood red eyes as scorch says "so you two came here as well?"  
Mint waves at him in a Neapolitan colored night gown as she snuggles into her sleeping bag ready to sleep but her smirk fades as their other "friend" jaden in gunmetal gray pants and t shirt starts talking saying "Well how could I pass up the opportunity for fights and hot chicks scorch"  
Rubbing his eyes scorch says "Well you will if you don't shut up and goto sleep"  
Chuckling as jaden waves his hand at him saying "I know I know. Good night you two, don't dream about me all night minty"  
To which she promptly flips him off as several girls scoff at him to which he simply winks and lays back. Scorch sighs as he closes his eyes again as he properly falls asleep. Tomorrow was initiation and the three of them would get their teams and partners.  
________________________________________  
Hey all. Thanks for reading and any comments good or bad will be greatly appreciated. Hope to hear from you all  
New Characters:  
Blake x Sun - Celeste Belladonna  
Description- Medium athletic build, light tan, long unruly blonde hair, amber eyes, well developed and toned body, blonde cat ears and a tail  
Combat outfit- An open zip up short sleeve white jacket over a black crop top showing her stomach, black pants kept unzipped at the bottom, twin leather belts, a bandolier across her chest  
Neptune x Weiss- North Schnee  
Description- Lithe athletic build, pale, naturally white short hair, ice blue eyes  
Combat outfit- Black V-neck t shirt, a white long sleeve over shirt with light blue sleeves and a red inside, white pants, a slivery white belt, and a silver white longsword sheathe with the Schnee family crest on the top  
Jaune x Yang- Apollo Arc  
Description- Tall, broad shoulders, light tan, mop of golden blonde hair, deep blue circling lilac colored irises  
Combat outfit- Yellow tshirt with a burning heart design over his heart, black leather jacket with a golden arc family crest on the back, jeans, twin leather belts, white metal pauldrons, gauntlets, and boots  
Hope it was good enough for you all to want to keep reading. Till next time.


	3. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the kids, Let's see how they deal with Beacon's unique Initiation

The next day as Apollo snored in his blue bunny onesie as a heavy weight slammed onto his chest as a black-haired girl bounced on him saying "its morning. Its morning. Iiits moorning! Good morning Apollo. Hi Celeste!"

The hyper girl kept bouncing on his chest as he coughed saying "come… on… Nariko… stop… bouncing"

She giggled before stopping straddling his chest saying "okie Apollo. Anyway, come oooon get up its time for pancakes!"

She smiles jumping up over Apollo and Celeste moving to the exit as Apollo sighs rubbing his messy blonde hair as he looked over to celeste saying "I will pray for her team"

She nods as they both get up looking over in the corner where mint and her friends were sleeping scorch was kicking Jaden in the side saying, "wake up"

Jaden groaned as he slowly pulled himself up flipping off his friend as mint and scorch were already dressed and ready to go as he pulled himself up and went to dress. After they were all-ready they went over to the cafeteria for breakfast before going to the locker room as Apollo and Celeste pass North as well as many other students before they reach their lockers before heading out to the cliffs over the emerald forest as the students walked up they were guided to different steel colored pads as the headmistress and the vice headmistress were there however velvet was smiling and talking with another rabbit Faunus who was getting on her own pad before Goodwitch called for her which she returns to her side. As everyone gets their own pads the headmistress begins another speech as she says "Now welcome to the emerald forest, some of you might have been wondering when you will receive your teammates and partners. That will be today and your partner will be the first person you make eye contact with. Now you will be let down into the forest, there are Grimm within this forest so fight as if your life depends on it because it does. We the staff will observe but not intervene so if you cannot fight off the Grimm you will not be packing up and going home, you will die. Your objectives are to gain a partner and make your way north to ruins and retrieve an artifact from the ruins. Now get into positions"

As they all gain their readiness Apollo still looks nervous as Goodwitch notices she smirks saying "and mister arc I hope you have a better landing strategy then your father"

Before he can respond he is launched into the air end over end as everyone watches for a second before they are launched themselves as they get closer to the tree line they each begin to deploy their strategies. Lie Nariko a girl who looks much like her parents with black hair and an orange highlight she activates her semblance letting white wings explode out her back to slow her landing to the ground as she drew her twin seax daggers ready to attack anything as her wings dissipate. As Celeste flew through the air she smiled laughing as she saw the tree line coming she pulled out gambol shroud and threw it out as it latched onto a limb she whipped around the tree before landing on the limb looking around as other students flew by as she snickered seeing Apollo still flipping end over end. Scorch was launched and he remained stoic as he then plowed through several trees as his hair and eyes began to gain a glow before landing in a pack of Beowolves as he smirked he drew his sword and with an arc of his blade they were incinerated by an arc of fire and energy as the glow dulled he was surrounded by burning Grimm corpses and scorched trees as he nonchalantly began walking away from the slowly dissolving corpses. As north moved through the sky he gained a cocky smirk as he drew his longsword and began jumping on runes to slow himself down reading his sword looking around for his new partner who he hopes to be a match to his skill and intelligence. As mint soared through the air she smiled and enjoyed herself before opening her parasol she slowly floating down into the tree line as she kept her sadistic smile as she heard people fly by and calls of the creatures of Grimm, as she landed she drew the handle out of her parasol drawing the estoc hidden within ready to strike. As Jaden soared through the air he kept his cocky grin as he whipped out his twin pistols one mech shifting into a chain sword which he uses to wrap around a branch and as he swings towards the ground he shoots the branch letting him fall as he landed on his feet he adjusted his hat while spinning his twin revolvers and holstered them as he kept an eye out for any Grimm or any person. As Scarlet the young rabbit Faunus flew with the rest of her classmates she pulled her great sword off her back and as she went into the tree line she activated her semblance as she swung her sword it a shockwave exploded from the impact slowing her enough as she rolls and looking around she sees she's landed in the middle of two Ursa and despite her innocent look she smirks and channeling her aura into the fire dust crystal imbedded in the blade her sword catches flame and the arc she draws across the two grim catch as well letting them roar in pain and die in pain as she sighs in relief. Apollo continued his endless screaming and flipping through the air, back at the cliffs Glynda sighs remembering the comparative to his father who was equally unprepared, but even with the flipping he drew Crocea Mors and expanding the shield he creates a golden field around him as he simply crashes through the trees in his way leaving a small path of destruction in his path as he slowly regains his bearings he shakes his head looking around before thinking aloud "Now let's find a partner."

Walking along in the emerald forest scorch keeps a hold of the trigger on his sheathe as he keeps a sharp eye out he notices movement. Launching forward preparing to draw his sword until he is greeted with a thin blade aimed at his throat and swinging his body around to avoid being skewered as he returned upright he looked at the person and found none other than mint blushing as she frantically typed "Sorry, sorry, sorry, are you ok scorch?"

Sighing as he nodded saying "Yeah I'm fine. So, guess we're partners now. Let's go."

Blushing as she nods quickly 'saying' "yeah let's go"

As they walked off they passed one fedora wearing friend of theirs who smirked and saluted to them as he continued to move and look around firing at Grimm with a sick grin on his face as he hears rustling bushes he jumps forward saying "and another bites the…. Dust."

As he jumped forward he nearly loses his head as a large great sword swings nearly decapitating him as a girl's voice squeaks saying, "oh no oh no oh no… are you ok?!"

Blushing hard was scarlet looking at Jaden as he lifted his head he nodded saying "geeze girl watch where you're swinging that thing"

She was terrible with new people but she remembered what her mom had told her and she took a breather saying, "sorry b-but, you need to be careful when you jump out at someone."

Holding his chest in mock pain he says, "my fair lady you cut me to the quick… aaanyway since we're partners wanna get to the fun bit"

While he wiggled his eyebrows scarlet's face matched her name as she said "w-w-w…"

Before she could talk Jaden chuckled saying "killing Grimm and getting the artifact"

Scarlet's face turning even brighter as she numbly nods and slowly follows Jaden while she holds her sword ready to fight. Elsewhere keeping his cocky smirk as he holds his sword at the ready he slowly made his way through the woods until he can feel fierce winds and hear thunder cracks as he moves toward the sounds and finding a girl laughing as if having fun while slashing up many Grimm in the middle of a cyclone as the Grimm around all begin to run away towards him. As they did he made quick work using gravity glyphs to stop them as he sliced them up. Finishing the final Grimm, he looks at the girl who is looking at him giggling saying "hi north remember me!"

Looking at her he thinks and goes wide eyed saying "Nariko? Lie Nariko?!"

Bouncing up and down with her normal giggly happiness she walks up and says "yup! we're partners now!"

He looks at her sighing with such exasperation it was palpable as he says, "come on then let's go"

Bouncing away as she starts talking nonsense as they move along towards their goal as elsewhere Apollo looks around sword ready to strike in case of anything until he hears gunfire and sees flashes in the area nearby so he goes to investigate and finds one cat Faunus toying with an Ursa as she shoots at it with the pistol form of gambol shroud as she uses the sheathe in its cleaver form and slashes at the large bear like Grimm. Watching for a moment he notices a second Ursa coming up from behind her to which he launches forward with a vicious strike taking its arm, as it roars in pain it turns its attention to the one who took its arm and begins swiping at Apollo who quickly acted and began to charge his semblance with the blade of Crocea Mors slowly began to glow brightly before he swung and a beam of light extended from the blade as he took the Ursa's head off as Celeste sat down and watched as Apollo turned and looked at her saying "What?"

She then began to laugh heartily saying "oh my gosh you cannot look cool after what you did in the air"

Blushing hard he face faulted saying "Really?!"

Wiping a tear from her eye she sighs saying "Alright come on vomit boy let's get going"

His face only becoming more red with each word he reply's "I told you to stop calling me that! You're as bad as my mom"

-Elsewhere in beacon-

Three teachers sit drinking coffee before the two blondes sneeze as the white-haired woman gives them an icy glare saying, "You two had better not be catching a cold I don't need that before the semester begins"

-In the Emerald Forest-

Rolling her eyes Celeste started moving with Apollo trailing after her as they made their way through the forest before finding a large cave with markings around it and she smiled saying "hey Apollo I think I found it."

Standing next to her Apollo raised a questioning eyebrow at her saying "are you sure? She said ruins, not a cave."

Starting her way in she said, "well maybe they are in here."

Shaking his head, he drew Crocea Mors in case something happens like when they were kids and she would drag him along on her adventures. As they entered the cave the first thing they noticed was the smell, like rotted flesh and decay, which caused Celeste to gag and Apollo to wrinkle his nose as he continued to follow his friend deeper as they moved in it turned too dark for him to see so he lit up his sword to cause a gentle light to emanate from the blade as celeste whistled at the neat trick. They continued to move in until they reached the center of the cave with many chittering growls and blood red eyes as Apollo simply looked at where Celeste is saying "this is your fault you know that right?"

Sheepishly she smiled awkwardly saying "sorry."

Celeste and Apollo could both see there were far too many to count as they all moved with a hungry glare as they both simply ran away leaving the cave quickly. Elsewhere Scarlet whispers to Jaden "u-um Jaden are you s-sure about this?"

With the same obnoxious cocky smirk across his face as they both looked over the nest full of gryphons as he said "of course what could go wrong? We mount one and we fly over the forest and find our goal"

Sighing as she looked at him like he was insane which she had decided he was. They then moved up and Jaden pulled her along before they positioned above one particularly large imperial gryphon as he whispered, "alright on 3, 1… 2…"

About ten minutes later Jaden was laughing like a maniac as scarlet held his waist terrified screaming "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME DO THIS!"

They continued to fly for a moment before he says, "alright on 3 we jump."

Looking at him she says, "ARE YOU CRAZY!"

She then watched him slowly dissipate into air which caused her to grip the gryphon before she saw Jaden on the ground "YOU LEFT ME UP HERE!"

Drawing her blade, she screamed as she jumped down as she cut through the air plummeting towards the ground she swung her sword causing minor explosions along the path to the ground before she glared hard at Jaden who held a card as he stood alongside several other people.

Scorch, Mint, Nariko, North, and Jaden all stood there each pairing with a card as Scarlet approached her partner with a strange expression of anger as Celeste came running out of the forest as Apollo came running out as well but with almost two dozen creeps tailing him with the patriarch trailing behind. Celeste arrives first and sees the others with cards and says, "Sup all."

With a nonchalant walk, she goes up to one of the remaining pedestals and takes a card before Apollo arrives saying "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

And seeing the Imperial Gryphon above cried as the students all began to run towards the cliff followed by the pack of creeps on their tail before finding a large crevice and the rubble left from some old destroyed structure as they all prepare for battle the Grimm close in on the students Apollo calls out "We need to split up don't let them corner us!"

Everyone nodded as they split apart Scorch, Mint, Jaden, and Scarlet surging forward towards the creeps as Mint aims her Umbrella towards the creeps and pulling a trigger on the shaft a screeching red flare towards the oncoming Grimm causing an explosion taking out two of them. Jaden draws his twin revolvers and begins to fire sharpshooting several of the creeps as Scarlet and Scorch surge forward swinging their swords. Scarlet slams her great sword against three of the creeps cleaving them in half as Scorch fired his blade and flew forward and began slashing up the bipedal Grimm as they left the patriarch which the four of them gathered together as the larger grim roared and lunged forward swinging its legs up over its body to eviscerate the four students who deftly dodged as Jaden and Scorch fired their guns into its tough hide, not working scorch called out "GET BACK, mint"

The mute girl standing next to him looked curiously before going wide eyed as Scorch said, "Fire a blast at me, NOW"

The stern command in his voice caused her to simply nod before aiming the tip of her weapon at scorch and she fired causing him to flip backward as his eyes glowed dangerously as did his hair as he yelled "GET BACK"

As the other three backed up leaving Scorch with the creep patriarch he smirked as he drew his sword with fire arcing over the blade in a slash causing a burning arc of pure aura to launch forward into the enraged Grimm cleaving it in half and burn as he sheathed his sword just as fast as he drew it before wiping some sweat from his brow as Jaden called out "Awesome job Scorch my man!"

On the other side of the valley Apollo and his group all were dodging a sweeping attack from the Grimm's tail which destroyed several old archways. As the Grimm reared back and gave a roaring screech Celeste fired at the Grimm as North had glyphs launching beams of dust towards the beast and Nariko had her daggers together in spear form and was using her own dust to cause lightning to fire at the gryphon. Apollo stood back and seeing an opportunity appear he said, "Alright guys come on I have an idea"

Everyone looked at him Celeste and Nariko with anticipation and North with trepidation as he said, "We need to focus on the legs…"

As he was beginning the Gryphon attacked biting and swiping its claws at them as they all dispersed he continued to yell "Take a leg and get it down to the ground, North can you do something to slow it down?!"

Scoffing as he slashes at a leg he presses a trigger on the hilt of his sword and the blade's runes lit with black light as a black glyph appeared around the gryphon's leg locking it in place as it struggled to move it screeched and roared swiping its remaining legs at the hunters. Apollo smiled as he saw that as his partner and Nariko both continued to dodge and slash at the legs as he moved forward dashing to the head and jumping up he charged his blade which extended with a beam of light as he swung at the neck a deep gash appeared in its neck as the gryphon cried in agony it swung its head hitting Apollo's shield launching him into another archway using up his aura as Celeste sees that she dashes to him to make sure he's ok as the Gryphon fell and began to disintegrate Apollo smirked at Celeste saying "Heh not bad for vomit boy huh?"

She pushed him off saying "What did I say about trying to act cool."

As North simply shook his head Nariko smiled brightly and cheered as the eight students gathered back up and made their way to the top of the cliff where they were greeted by Glynda and Velvet with a smile saying, "Very good you all, now head back to the auditorium after you wash up the teams will be announced."

They all smiled making their way to beacon.

-an hour later in the auditorium-

Glynda Goodwitch stood on the stage listing off the next team "Sara Umbra, Haden Derk, Ashtyn Derk, and Damian Hertz. You four collected the Joker cards and will be known as Team SHAD (Shade), Led by Sara Umbra. Congratulations"

Sara had a seductive smirk across her lips as she and her team moved off the stage as Scorch, Mint, Scarlet, and Jaden all walked up to the stage as Glynda continued "Scorch Tauren, Mint Candlewick, Jaden Ebon, and Scarlet Winchester. You four collected the Black Jack cards and with be known as Team SMJS (Smudges), Led by Scorch Tauren. Do well young man."

To which he simply gave a nod as Mint smiled brightly and Jaden smirked as Scarlet blushed and as they left Apollo, Celeste, Nariko, and North came up as Glynda looked them over saying "Apollo Arc, Lie Nariko, North Schnee, and Celeste Belladonna. You four collected the Red Queen cards and will be known as Team ANNC (Anise), Led by Apollo Arc. Good luck."

With that Celeste patted his back as Nariko tackled him congratulating him as North had a dumbstruck look as they made their way off the stage Glynda finished by saying "Welcome to your time at beacon, never forget that your teams will be your closest allies during your time at this academy. Now go and eat and rest tomorrow classes begin."

As she finished the students erupted in cheers and happiness as they all dispersed with their teams to socialize and get to know one and another. Once they were gone Glynda and Velvet went to the headmistress's tower formerly Ozpins office at the top now Glynda's, entering they saw Qrow and Ruby standing there with hard expressions now with a little relief as Qrow upended his flask to take a drink before saying "Hey Glynda, we have news from the Grimm lands… it's not good."

Sitting at her desk she looks at them with her stern face saying, "Tell me everything."

 

Thanks for reading. As always comments, reviews, concerns, or hell, banter all is very appreciated. Hope to hear from you.  
New Characters  
Cardin x Velvet- Scarlet Winchester  
Description: Tall, pale, well developed and athletic build, long burnt orange hair held up in a ponytail, indigo eyes, two long floppy bunny ears atop her head.  
Combat outfit: Plate Pauldrons, Arm guards, and Shin gaurds all Silver surrounded by golden yellow with the right pauldron having cardins bird symbol emblazoned in gold, velvet brown long sleeve zip up shirt and short shorts, black stockings, and a silver belt  
Ren x Nora- Lie Nariko  
Description: Medium height, with Black hair and an orange highlight just as her father has magenta, green eyes, well developed kept in wraps  
Combat outfit: A pink Chinese style dress with green collar and seems, black spats, steel circlet, pauldrons, vambraces, and shin guards, and tabe socks and zori sandals  
Sara Umbra  
Description: Tall, with a pretty face, hourglass figure, medium length black hair held in a short pony tail with bangs hiding her right eye, red eyes  
Combat outfit: a form fitted sleeved black vest showing cleavage with gray fur around the end of each sleeve that end mid forearm, similarly black long skirt split up the right side, black iron paldrons lined with gray fur, no finger black gloves with cris-crossed red bands, black thigh high heeled boots  
Haden Derk  
Description: Fit athletic build, toned body, shaggy stark white hair, amber eyes, with a thin scar from the left side of his forehead to the right side of his jaw  
Combat outfit: A red leather half sleeved long jacket, long sleeved zip up black shirt, dark red pants with black leather chaps  
Ashten Derk  
Description: Athletic build, well-toned, well developed, long white hair, amber eyes, many small cut scars scattered throughout her body  
Combat outfit: A blue trench coat, a black tank top showing midriff, black leather pants, and knee-high boots  
Damian Hertz  
Description: Tall, athletic build, short black hair, electric blue eyes  
Combat outfit: Tailored black suit styled after a butler

Hope you enjoyed and want to keep reading, Till next time This Celt is out


End file.
